Dirty Diamond Desires
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: Being both twins and lovers nowadays, they've always shared nearly everything with each other. When Lana has something new to hide, however, Lola isn't content with being kept in the dark. Things get a little rough, and a little steamy as well. (Future!AU Lolana two-shot featuring them aged up)
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N): Yeah yeah yeah, another Lolana thing from yours truly. Also, happy new year and new decade! First story of 2020 by me, under the new name Foolsgold Fenrir. It's been pretty good so far for me, and I've just been thriving. So yeah, also first two-shot in a while, and first smutfic by me of 2020 too. This was originally intended as a one-shot, but I didn't want the whole thing to be too long so I've divided it into two parts. One last thing, the smut part may get a little gross but hey, what do you expect from a pairing involving Lana? Without further ado, enjoy!_**

* * *

It was a typical cloudy spring day, its April showers pouring down hard in the city of Royal Woods. By now, the now mature twins had been living together in an apartment elsewhere in the now bigger city. It was much smaller and quieter in the good ol' days, but as time goes on things change and they quickly adapted to the hustle and bustle of a busier place.

A 23 year old Lana Loud opened the door to the apartment. She was soaking wet and was not too happy about that. She quickly tossed her wet boots, coat and cap off near the entrance, letting them hang to dry.

"That's the last time I go outside in April without an umbrella…" Lana muttered.

While rainy days usually meant that there would be plenty of fresh mud available, she had grown to not like rainy days as much nowadays as she did when she was a kid. It was just one of those things that you don't do anymore when you're grown up. She still appreciated mud, but it was harder to come by in a more… _citylike _city that Royal Woods had become and thus less privacy for frolicking in the mud.

Oh well. At least mud wrestling was still a thing. That was always fun. And she didn't even have to get through a rainy day for it. So yeah, without the promise of a fun reward afterwards, aside from maybe seeing a rainbow if she was lucky… rainy days sucked.

The twins also both had jobs with different and irregular hours depending on the day of the week. Lana's job as a zookeeper meant a varied schedule where sometimes it would be a day job and other times she would be there working a graveyard shift. Meanwhile, Lola dealt with the wonders of retail under the same circumstances of odd working hours. Both were arduous in their own ways. From Lola dealing with a pack of angry Karens demanding to see the manager to Lana having to stop a bunch of hooligans from getting into the exhibit with the wolf pack.

On that particular Wednesday evening, Lana had finished her day shift while Lola was still working on hers. She would be back an hour or so, so for that small amount of time Lana had the place all to herself. And after making herself more comfortable, she knew exactly how to spend it.

* * *

Lola Loud got back home around 15 minutes earlier than anticipated. She didn't see Lana around when she arrived, though she was aware that on a Wednesday she would be home earlier than her. After getting settled as well, she decided to look for her.

"Hey Lana, I'm home!" She announced, walking through the hall and passing by several rooms. It wasn't the biggest apartment out there, but it wasn't all that small either. While they had space to roam around, it would usually be easy to find each other inside. Which meant that if it wasn't quickly apparent, something was probably up.

She thought she could have heard some noises coming from the bedroom. That door was slightly ajar. Ah, she must have walked in on some _private time,_ then. And given the direction their relationship had gone from being twins to being twin-lovers, that wasn't all that strange. What was strange, however, was that the noises stopped once she announced her presence. Usually they wouldn't, as they were both pretty comfortable around each other. After 4 years of sticking together in that kind of special taboo bond, there were some things that got more normal for them that others would find weird.

She didn't even get a response from her. By then it had gone quiet in the apartment. _Too _quiet.

"Lana, are you there?" Lola called out. Still no response. She reached the bedroom and knocked. "Can I come in?"

"U-uhhh just a second! I'll be right out, don't come in!" Lana called back to her from the other side of the door and quickly pushed it closed. That was suspicious on its own, but even more suspicious was how stressed out Lana looked when she did finally open it.

She seemed out of breath and her face was flushed. She was in her more comfortable house clothes which consisted of a simple pair of denim overalls and a blue tee shirt with an animal's paw flipping the bird. The clothes were wrinkled as if thrown on in haste. That would all be normal if she had been attending to some personal matters, but she was also jumpier and she saw her left eye twitch. And why the hell were her lips redder than normal? She could vaguely recognize that shade of red too, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Uhh, you alright, honey?" Lola asked and reached out for a hug.

Lana returned the hug a little half-heartedly before pulling back away. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be? Glad to see you back."

"I dunno, did something happen at work?"

"Well…" Lana's eyes darted around the room while she tried to find her voice. "Something _did _happen!" She stuffed her hands into her pockets as she teetered to the side a bit, leaning on one foot. "Y'see, the zoo still won't take my suggestion to do background checks on the guests to make sure they're not beasty thots. And when I and a few other coworkers of mine caught some guy about to jerk it to some dolphins, they wouldn't let me tase him."

_"Oh boy, if there's one thing out there that she hates the most in the world, it'd be zoophiles. This oughta be interesting." _Lola thought as Lana continued the story. Not that she blamed her though, she would be glad to tase one just for daring to be that fucked up. Preferably right in the crotch to render them impotent. With many many more volts than even a regular taser would have.

"You see, apparently that's only for what they consider 'critical situations.' But that _is _a critical situation, I mean not only are there kids around but so are the animals that really shouldn't have to see that! And it's just fucked up, you know?! And if we have tasers, we should be allowed to use the damn tasers on people that deserve to get fried!"

Lana took a deep breath and finished her mini rant. "So now I'm still pretty pissed about that and just needed to blow off some steam, you know?"

"Ah, I see. And I understand." Lola replied. "Although, I don't think the background checks would be possible on all the guests. The zoo probably gets a lot everyday."

"It does. And well I guess, but what about the ones that just _seem _suspicious? And what about people applying for the job? If schools have to check to make sure they're not hiring pedos, then zoos should check to make sure they're not hiring beasty thots."

"Makes sense. Well, I'll let you finish up I guess, and I'll be on the couch watching TV if you want to join me later."

With that, Lola left but now with more questions than she did before. Since when did zookeepers get tasers? At least, not the regular ones like Lana. And she hadn't heard of her getting a promotion recently either. She knew Lana was lying, but why? Why make up a story that conjured such disgusting imagery of a fucked up individual?

Unless… was she hiding something? In that case, again, why? If she was able to confess to loving her in the taboo way she did, and bring rather odd ideas to the table whenever they discussed fantasies… why? Plus, they were twin sisters, two halves of each other's existence. They told each other nearly everything. Of course, there were some things they didn't need to share, but they didn't go this far to hide it.

Come to think of it, that wasn't the first time Lola saw her act weird in a similar way to that. What on Earth could she be hiding? Whatever it was, Lola wasn't going to stand there and just let it stress Lana out like that. She had to help her somehow, didn't she?

That, and what else could she say? Lola had always been a snoop. It was part of her nature to indulge her curiosity.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Lola was in the break room. She had finished her lunch as quickly as possible since this would be her only chance to do what she needed to. She took out her phone and called up one of the contacts in it. Putting it up to her ear, she rested her chin on the back of her hand as it kept ringing.

"Come on already, pick up…" Lola mumbled, still not getting an answer. "_PICK UP!"_

"_Hello?" _A deadpan tone crackled on the other end of the line.

"About time you picked up. _Hiiiii Lisa, _how're ya doin'?" Lola asked in a sugary sweet tone while cradling her legs.

"_My colleagues dragged me out to a party so I've been hiding in the laundromat for the past 26 minutes. I've seen better days."_

"Ah, I remember when Lana used to drag me to her frat parties back in college too. Oh, speaking of Lana, there's a reason I called you."

"_And what would that be?"_

"You know those hidden cameras you used to put everywhere in the house?"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Lisa, don't play dumb with me. I'm more than just a pretty face, I know what's up. Do you still have them or not?"

"_...I do. Why?"_

"Do you think you could drop a few by? I know you still have those trackers implanted in us, which honestly I'd be more freaked out about if that was anything new for you, but it isn't."

"_I suppose I could, but my services aren't free. Not even for family members. Especially not those that fornicate with each other."_

Lola's stomach dropped at the word 'fornicate.' "W-what? How-"

"_Well, in your own words, I know what's up. No need to worry, I won't out you to anyone."_

"Y-you won't?"

"_Negative. As the saying goes, snitches get stitches. Anyway, yes, I would be able to deliver them to you via a drone."_

"Okay, but we're seriously gonna have to have a talk later on at some point. So what do you want in return?"

"_Oh, nothing much. You know about your sister-girlfriend's stash and what's in it, correct?"_

"_Oh no…" _Lola thought to herself and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know where she gets some of her stuff. Kind of hard not to when I've got a memory that I wish wasn't as good as it is. What, you want some of that?"

"_Affirmative. I'm quite selective with my preferences, but you know what they are."_

"Unfortunately. Well, if that's what you want then I guess I can get you some late at night when I get home. Just a small flash drive, okay? I don't want to ruin my eyes and mind more than I need to, and everyone knows incognito doesn't do jackshit."

"_That works for me. Is 1:30 in the morning a good time for you?"_

Lola thought that one over. On one hand, she wouldn't be getting much sleep before it was time for work again the next day, and being out that late at night didn't sound very safe. On the other hand, she was doing this to help Lana (and to sate her own curiosity) so it was for a good cause.

"Yeah. I've gotta go, thanks for the favor."

She hung up and put her phone back in her purse. She had some time left on her break before it would be time to deal with some more rude and/or stupid customers, but she needed a breather after that conversation. It was a lot to take in, especially with Lisa knowing about her and Lana. At least she promised not to tell anyone, but she didn't know how long she knew nor how long that would be true.

* * *

Lola stood at around the corner behind the building in which her apartment was. She whistled and rocked back and forth on her heels while keeping her hands hidden in the pockets of a pink sweater.

_"Where is that stupid drone?! I've gotta get those things set up as soon as I can!" _She thought impatiently.

Luckily, she didn't have to be impatient for too long after that. A small drone carrying a box flew towards her direction, the dark and shiny metal illuminated by a red light. It made a whirring sound as it flew, like a mini helicopter.

_"Package delivery!" _It announced in an automated robotic voice.

The box dropped out of its claws that Lisa had built into it and into Lola's hands. She shook it gently just to make sure it sounded right. A rustling sound came from it. Sounded pretty right.

_"Please hand in the item that is part of the trade." _It requested.

"Oh, right." Lola said and pulled a small flash drive out of one of her pockets. She shuddered in disgust upon feeling it in her grasp, knowing what sort of material it contained. And what Lisa planned to do with it. She held it out and let the drone's claws snap it out of her hand.

_"Pleasure doing business with you."_

"Yeah, sure. Just so Lisa knows, this is just a one time thing, if anything. She shouldn't expect this to become a regular deal." Lola sighed in reply. "The things I'll do out of love…"

The drone flew off and Lola headed back into the building and up to the apartment. She took great care in being as quiet as she possibly could. Lana was a heavy sleeper, but it was still better to not risk waking her up. She pussyfooted into their shared bedroom, where Lana was sleeping on her side of the bed all bundled up. Lola could barely even see her head, the only thing that popped out from under the sheets. She was wrapped up like a cocoon.

She put one in each top corner of the room. Better not overdo it, and the point was to keep them hidden anyway. The less amount of those creepy things being in there, the better. She couldn't help but get a kind of creepy-crawly feeling as she installed each one. Lisa was experienced with this sort of thing, she'd been spying on her family ever since she was 4 years old. Lola wasn't exactly innocent in that regard either, but at least she used her eyes and ears instead (aside from this time). And y'know, didn't observe every waking hour of everyone just for the sake of it. That was only for when there was a potentially juicy secret in the midst of her clutches.

At some point, Lana undid the bundle of blankets she swaddled herself in. She hung off the edge, her head just a few inches away from the floor. She started snoring loudly by then, unaware of being in such a state.

By then, Lola had finished setting up the cameras and climbed down from the chair she was standing on to reach the corners. She promised herself that as soon as she discovered whatever secret Lana was hiding, she would take down the cameras and make sure they never saw the light of day again. Privacy just wasn't a thing between twins, but still.

She looked over to Lana who was dangerously teetering over the edge of the bed. Lana did sometimes fall off in her sleep, though usually neither of them noticed it until they got up. Lola rolled her eyes and went over to help her back up in bed, laying her down carefully. Instead of swaddling her with the blankets, she simply covered her and tucked her in. Then, she climbed in and tucked herself in as well.

_"Goodnight, Lana." _She whispered to her. She gave her a peck on the cheek, then turned around for some shut-eye of her own.

* * *

The day after, she was at her retail job attending to business as usual. It was a pretty slow day, though thankfully her customers had been decent people so far. Though when things start off like that, it leaves you on edge. The rude ones that would do anything in their power to ruin an innocent cashier's day were probably prowling somewhere. Who knew when they would strike?

Before that could happen, Lola's phone buzzed. It made a soft vibration noise even though she had her ringer on. Sneaking a glance at the lit-up screen, she noticed a notification that didn't come from any of her regular apps. Instead, it simply stated "_Movement in bedroom detected."_

Lola stared at it quizzically for a moment before realizing what it meant. While it didn't guarantee that she was going to get some answers, after all their dog could've just gotten in there instead. Only one way to find out for sure. She wouldn't take long, just enough to see what it was about. So she left the checkout counter and rushed over to the bathroom with her phone. She didn't want to miss too much of the footage the cameras would've recorded. Flinging the door to the cleanest empty stall she could find in there, she pulled the seat down and sat down.

After putting earphones in and clicking the notification and being taken to a separate window, a video started playing. It had some pretty good quality with a crystal-clear picture, unlike the staticy kind from regular security cameras she expected. Then again, these weren't exactly standard cameras. And much to her relief, she didn't seem to have missed much, if anything.

Lana was twirling around in the bedroom in a rather bouncy manner. Her hat, now a royal blue one since the red one no longer fit, was sitting on the dresser. She was more energetic than Lola had usually seen her in the morning. Usually, Lana resented the morning with every fiber of her being - every part of them. From the blinding light it casted through the windows into her face, from it being too soon to be awake, and of course the morning people that acted so snooty about being morning people. Yet, here she was already up and about.

It was worth mentioning that this was one of the days Lana was off from work. Lola got the weekend off while Lana got Friday and Saturday, unless stated otherwise for whatever reason. That was the most fixed part of Lana's otherwise irregular schedule. She would've thought that she'd use that time to sleep in, on a Friday at least since Lola wouldn't have been there until later at night.

There _had _to be a good reason that Lana would go out of her way to get up early on a day that she didn't have to. She knew her well enough to know that this wasn't a regular thing. And _hoo boy_ was she about to find out just how good that reason was.

Lana twirled around a little bit more before suddenly stopping… in front of Lola's wardrobe. She bent down and pulled the bottom drawer of it out. It was empty aside from a few articles of clothing. That included a dark pink shiny skirt, a pink and white crop top with a floral design pattern stretched across it in a weaving string, and pink high heels. Lola recognized those clothes - they were some of her old ones that no longer fit her, yet she hadn't found the time to throw them out or give them away yet.

There was also a pair of very light pink lacy panties that bordered on white. Lola didn't recognize ever having those, which struck her as odd. Why would a pair of lingerie that she never wore let alone remembered buying be with old clothes that she did remember buying and wearing before? They looked nice, and nearly brand new.

Then, in a twist that Lola didn't see coming, Lana started putting the girly clothes on. It was then that Lola also realized that the reason she didn't remember having those panties was because they really weren't hers - they were Lana's. All she could do was stare at the screen with her jaw hanging open. She often teased her about past incidents such as the pageant, her Finishing School honor's certificate, and those other times she walked in on Lana wearing her things. The first two were unwilling on her part, and she thought she stopped doing the last thing ages ago.

Unless it started up again… as a kink?

That's where her mind went when Lana then went over to the closet that had all their lewd paraphernalia that ranged from toys to fetish wear. She pulled out an infrared wand massager and plugged it into an outlet on the wall. They had a magic wand, yes, but those were fragile and tended to break every 3 months. Plus, they tended to be rough and that would kill its power even faster. So they went for something more durable and with more powerful instead.

Lana set it on the bed, but left to do one last thing. One last thing that even after all the years of knowing her and being as close to her as she could possibly be at this point, Lola was taken by surprise. She reached for a tube of lipstick near the vanity mirror and, while looking at it for reference, put it on. It was a deep cherry red color that Lola had to admit actually looked really nice on her. It fit her old clothes too, and at least those now had some use.

Seeing Lana in such a moment like that, taking advantage of her privacy to do something like that stirred something within Lola. In her mind, her gut, and her loins. Seeing her in those girly clothes like that, it was just so unlike her. Her sister's macho attitude was something she knew of all her life, yet to see that flipped around all of a sudden… it was almost like crossdressing, yet not exactly since technically Lana was still a girl.

Going back to the bed, Lana climbed up on top and sat in the middle, facing the full-view mirror next to the vanity mirror. The skirt was the kind without shorts underneath, and so all she had to do to reveal the secret pair of panties underneath was lift the hem of the skirt. Just from the sight alone, both her and Lola's breaths got shaky. Lana brought a hand to her face, lightly brushing her cheek with it as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing or doing.

She lightly traced the outline of her pussy through the panties, breathing heavily. Propping one leg up, she got more into it without taking them off. The light tracing became heavy rubbing, making her bite her lip and moan softly. She pushed her middle finger through the fabric, pushing it inside as well. It didn't go far and she was being very careful, but it was enough to make her shiver. She kept at it for a bit, going back and forth with a single finger.

Eventually she got bored of that, and moved her hand away. Lana leaned her back up against the headboard, making her sit up. She reached for the infrared wand massager, put it between her legs without taking off the fabric, and switched it on. The vibration was loud and it felt just as powerful as it sounded to her. Even on the low setting it was powerful enough to make her teeth chatter slightly.

She grabbed the hilt and pressed the head of it down against her clothed crotch. The vibrations became a little muffled now that they were directly hitting their target. Lana panted and leaned back even further, sliding down halfway. Her legs were propped up in an M formation, until they closed around the wand to hold it in place. She was moaning a great deal throughout it all.

Then suddenly, she grabbed ahold of the top of the handle to push it down as hard as she could. Her muscles tightened, she grit her teeth, and screwed her eyes shut. She thrust her hips forward as she rode out her climax, outright howling in delight as she did so. It lasted for about 30 seconds or so before she stopped. Moving the wand away from her legs and putting it off to the side, she let her body go limp and slide down completely so she could lay down. That was just the first round and there was no doubt she'd have another go once she rested enough.

However, that was all the information Lola needed and all she needed to see. Plus, she couldn't help but keep thinking about how weird it is to have those cameras in there. Though she also couldn't help but feel hot and bothered by what she had witnessed thanks to them. She'd be sure to thank Lisa later, after uninstalling the cameras that is.

* * *

Lola was glad that she only had the day shift today so she could get home as quickly as possible. She spent the rest of her shift having to deal with her mind being plagued by a multitude of different lewd thoughts thanks to that live video. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the confrontation as she opened the door to the apartment.

Lana was chilling and watching TV while sipping a glass of lemonade. She was sprinkling salt into it for some unholy reason. That never failed to irk Lola.

"Oh dammit, I know you're gross and all but _why?!" _Lola complained, pointing at the saltshaker. "Also, hey honey." She greeted.

"Ey. And well, because I like it. That's just how I roll." Lana shrugged, sprinkling even more salt into it and downing the entire drink. "How ya doin'?"

"Well… I'm alright. Hey, I need to get a video edited as soon as possible. Do you think you could help me?" Lola asked.

Lana paused the TV and put the saltshaker and empty cup down on the glass table in front of her. "Sure, what kind of video is this?"

"Just take a look and see." Lola loaded the video feed that was recorded from earlier and handed her twin the phone. She watched her calm expression shift to a shocked one, slowly losing her composure more and more as she watched the captured footage of her pleasuring herself in girly clothes.

"_What. In the nine circles. Of Hell. Is THIS?!" _Lana snarled, shoving the phone back into Lola's hands and glaring at her, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Well, you see… you've been acting weird lately and I wanted to get to the bottom of it… and I think I did."

"How did you even get this?!"

"I… may have asked Lisa for help. She provided the cameras. I planned on taking them down as soon as I got the chance though!"

"Oh the next time I see her, I swear I'm gonna shove a wrench up her ass. And not the strap-on one that we have. A _real _wrench…"

"Hey look, it's not technically her fault! She only sent the cameras." Lola decided to leave out the part about her knowing about her and Lana being together. She was also not about to mention what she gave Lisa in return for the cameras. She was trying her best to not dig herself deeper than she needed to.

"Well it's _partly _her fault then. But seriously, what's going on here and _why did you film me?!"_

"I mean, you were good with it when I filmed that time we were doing a scene and I made ya hump a pillow, while whipping you with a cat o' nine tails replica… you were cool with that."

"That's a whole 'nother can of worms, because I _knew _you were filming me. And also knew you wouldn't show that to anyone." Lana crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. "You… you're not gonna show this to anyone either, right? Look, I'm sorry I wore your clothes okay?"

"Nononono, Lana-" Lola stopped her and reached out, attempting to rest a hand on her shoulder. Lana growled upon noticing this, making Lola pull her hand away. "You're not the one that should be apologizing. Although this was arguably the quickest way to get to the bottom of what was going on, maybe I should've waited for you to admit it on your own accord." She admitted, going along as the situation dawned on her more and more. "And hell no I wouldn't. I did all this for a reason, not to be some kind of creep or to embarrass you."

"So lemme get this straight… I was acting weird, so you _filmed me jilling off?"_

"Yeah, basically."

"I… well I guess I would be madder if we weren't together and we were just sisters like if this happened before… but c'mon, how would you like it if I… I dunno, filmed you watching some porn with kinks that you claimed to find disgusting or something?"

"Like what?"

"Okay, that was a bad example, but do you see my point?" Lana was still pretty miffed about it all, though she was calming down somewhat. She still refused to turn around and look at Lola. "Anyway, why did you do all this? Were you nosy, or…?"

"Yeah, but not just that." Lola took a deep breath while Lana turned around and raised an eyebrow. "You were acting weird and I wanted to know why, but I also wanted to help you."

"Help me how?"

"Well, this whole girly getup… since you're always trying to be this macho tough girl, it's an ironic kink of sorts? You have so many kinks that sometimes I lose track, not gonna lie. But is this one of them?"

"Well I-" Lana's eyes darted around the room as if searching for an escape. Even though at this point there was none, and the only way to go was forward. "Yeah, it is. I-I dunno, it just feels so… _fresh, _and pretty, and more comfortable than the stuff I'm used to wearing. Other than those heels, I have no idea how you're able to walk in those things so easily, let alone _run _in them!"

"Ehh, you get used to something when you've been doing it your whole life."

"I guess. But yeah, and then there's the same explanation as for a lot of the other stuff I'm into. It's a degradation thing to me. It's humiliating, that's the kinda stuff I'm into."

"_Like fuckin' hell you are. I should know!" _Lola thought as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. "But you've admitted to lots of weirder stuff with confidence. So why's this thing so different?"

"Because… because it drags down my whole persona!" Lana exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. "All my life I've been this rough and tumble tomboy that isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. That's who I really am too, and it's been a fun trip ever since I got Lynn's cap as a hand-me-down. But this… this is the complete opposite of that!"

"I just want you to know, I'm totally cool with it. I mean seriously, it's still odd that you're more willing to admit to wanting to get tased in the pussy with one of those special electrified toys than to admit to having a bit of a girly streak." She saw Lana frown at the last phrase. "I get it though, sometimes there's things out there that interest us even though one wouldn't expect us to like those things."

"Yeah… I guess you're right about that. But still, don't pull that shit on me with cameras and stuff, alright? Unless it's part of the session and I know it's going on."

"That's fair. And I'm sorry about doing that." Lola held out her arms and reached over to her twin. "We cool?"

Lana hesitated for a moment, then sighed and went in for the hug, returning the favor. "Yeah, we're cool." She said with a smile.

They hugged for a minute before pulling away. Lola cleared her throat to get Lana's attention.

"Hey… so now that all this is over, why don't we blow off some steam, _if you know what I mean?" _Lola purred seductively, biting her lip in anticipation of Lana's answer.

Lana's face went beet red, redder than her first baseball cap was. One might consider it to be a bit too soon right after an argument, but to her… that was the perfect time to ask. And she had quite a lot of steam to blow off, even with her morning session by herself. "You know it, babe~" She purred back.

Lola pulled her twin's chin up with a finger and stroked underneath softly. "Perfect. In that case, why don't we do what we always do? Since it's coincidentally your turn to bring up any fantasies you have, how 'bout you go ahead?"

With a rekindled confidence, Lana grinned widely, stood up, and cleared her throat. That's what she did whenever she was about to say some really odd and kinky shit. Lola was prepared for it, from what she could tell. Without further ado, she let her mind run wild and go along as she threw her ideas out there.

"So first of all, what I was thinking of doing is…" She began. Oh, it was definitely going to be real wild and kinky, even by her standards.


	2. Chapter 2

Some time after all that, it was late at night. The cameras were taken down a few hours ago. The room's light was dim, bright enough to see but dark enough to set a mood. The blinds were covering the windows so nobody outside could get a glance of what would soon happen inside. The queen-sized bed was nearly made, yet it wasn't empty.

On the bed, Lana sat up on it, leaning back against the white cushioned headboard. Pink fuzzy handcuffs bound her wrists while her arms and by extension, her hands were held up above her head. They were held up above with a metal chain leading to an attachment on the wall slightly above the headboard. In her mouth she held a light pink colored gag in the shape of a rose with a green leaf on each side of it near the straps that held it there. Her top canine teeth jutted out over it. One might consider those little details minimal for the scenes she and her twin often got into, if it weren't for what else was going on.

In addition to those two things, Lana looked like the complete antithesis to her tomboyish reputation. Cherry red lipstick and hot pink nail polish blended well with the color of the objects they were near. She wore a pink leather collar adorned with light blue, white, and pink jewels that shone in the dim light. It had a gold-colored metal tag that read _"MISSY"_ on it as well. She also wore a dark pink shiny skirt, lacy pink lingerie and pink high heels. Basically, more pink than one could ever dream of.

Her hair was still a mess though, and was braided into a small, knotted ponytail that draped over her shoulder. She was also rather roughed up with all the scars she had acquired in her lifetime. It created a nice contrast.

The door to the bedroom creaked open, and in walked Lola who was also specially dressed for the occasion. However, it wasn't anything like what her twin wore. She wore a decorative black service cap, dark blue boots, fishnets on her legs, and a navy blue top that exposed her cleavage and midriff. The kind of stuff that really brought out her figure while giving off a strong and intimidating aura.

She held a steely-eyed lustful look and an amused smirk as she pushed the door closed and made her way towards the bed. A loud *_click-clack* _could be heard with each step she took before stopping at the foot of the bed. Lola climbed up on top, glad that they were both on top of a blanket so the sheets underneath wouldn't get dirty. She crawled over to the left side and held Lana's chin up.

"Well well well… what do we have here?" She snarked, meeting eyes with her twin. "It must be _so _embarrassing for you of all people to be seen like this by someone else."

Lana snorted in response.

"Make no mistake, I'll make you _squeal _even with that thing there." Lola poked the rose-shaped gag. "I know your little secret, _missy_… and I'm gonna _milk _it for what it's worth!"

Lola took her promise very literally. The first thing she did was sit up on top of Lana, resting herself on her legs. With the way Lana was sitting up with her hands cuffed and chained above her head, she was at the complete mercy of her dominating twin. She then leaned over a little and ran her fingers over her twin's puffy pink nipples. They were already hard to the touch before she even did anything, but that just gave her more ammo.

"Wow, you're already liking this, huh? Well sit tight, because you haven't seen anything yet!"

She heard a yelp when she squeezed them between her pointer fingers and thumbs as hard as she could. Looking up, she saw Lana's eyes closed and her head tilted upwards to the side. It was a common reaction, but given their other sessions she knew Lana was fine.

With a teasing giggle, Lola slid down a little bit and leaned further so she could reach over and lick them. She kept them on the tip of her tongue, not scoring much of a taste. She didn't mind that too much, as she preferred starting things off easy and then building up from there. In fact, that was always her favorite thing to do to her twin - tease her. Though nowadays the teasing went in a whole different direction, such as right now.

The soft whimpering was like music to her ears. She nearly went further, but managed to keep herself under control. She moved her mouth away and sat up again, using the saliva she left to make her finger strokes smoother. She rubbed in a circular fashion, her long fingernails brushing up against the tougher skin that surrounded the areolas.

Lola soon got bored of doing that, and there was so much more they had planned for the night. So she got up off of Lana onto the right side of the bed and reached over towards the nightstand. She grabbed something off of it - two purple finger caps that only covered her fingertips. She had long and sharp nails that were more like cat claws and she took pride in them, so trimming them was out of the question. Still, she didn't want her skills in the bedroom to go to waste, so she settled for rubber finger caps that would protect both the nails and whatever they went into. They were also ribbed for added pleasure, much like a dildo or strap-on would be.

She went back to check up on her sister, now at the foot of the bed instead of on the side. She crawled between her legs and sat right in the middle. Lola ran her pointer finger over Lana's slit teasingly and saw her legs twitch a bit. She brought her middle finger to it as well and dragged it lightly across a few more times, Lana's legs twitching each time. She could hear her breath quicken with anticipation. However, it was in her nature to toy around with the prey within her clutches. She donned a toothy and catlike grin that gleamed in the dim light like the gems on Lana's collar.

Without any further warning, Lana felt a sudden pressure up her ass and gasped again, louder this time. When she looked down, she saw Lola with those two capped fingers up there. Her legs and knees were propped up in a dorsal position like that of an upward M. Lola had taken the liberty of pulling the lacy panties down to her ankles and the top of the skirt was pulled back. The rough material on the outside of it lightly scraped the skin it rested on.

And since the caps only covered what they needed to in order to prevent any scratching, she could feel the difference between the ribbed rubber and smooth skin. Having already been slick with pussy juice from earlier serving as lube, they slipped in and out easily as Lola fingered her ass.

"_Mmmf- huff- hurf- hah-!" _Lana huffed breathlessly, the gag muffling her voice. Had the gag been taken off, her tongue probably would've been lolling out as she panted. It especially got more frantic and higher-pitched the faster Lola pushed in and out. And when she started swirling them around in a clockwise motion, it was nearly too much to bear.

Due to Lola easily being squicked out, Lana didn't often recieve much anal action and was usually the one giving it to Lola. Any kind she did get, even as minimal as fingering, was not something to take for granted. Instead, she lived in the moment and enjoyed every second that passed with Lola's fingers up her dumpster.

Lola looked up as she worked, and saw Lana's eyes closed contently. Even with the rose gag blocking her mouth for the most part, the upper corners of her mouth gave away the fact that she was smiling.

"Oh don't get settled down now, missy. I'm just getting started!" Lola boasted.

She moved up more and layed down on her side while facing Lana, still keeping her fingers where they were. Her pace slowed down a little bit but it was enough to keep Lana placated. Deciding to multitask, she reached out with her free hand and started groping the feminized tomboy's right breast. It was somewhat difficult to multitask, but Lola soon found her rhythm. She managed to pick up the pace of pushing her fingers in and out again as she rolled the milky orb in her other hand.

Lola looked over at the various signs Lana showed that gave away how close to a climax she was getting. It was obvious from her erratic whimpering and grunting, and how much her body heaved and twitched. Not on her watch. She planned on dragging the session out for as long as she could. And she still had more plans for her little pet anyway, and like Lynn, she liked a challenge.

Whenever they tried edging (usually with Lana doing so, but occasionally they switched), it was almost like an art form with the way they had to keep various factors in mind and at certain levels. Varying the speed and roughness as well as taking breaks in between to let things cool down was their go-to method. It took time and effort to maintain their pace, but they both knew it would all be worth it in the end.

So Lola withdrew from her twin for a moment, letting go of the tit and pulling her fingers out. She took the finger caps off and put them back on the nightstand, making a mental note to wash them afterwards. She knew Lana cleaned up beforehand just for her, but still.

"Now, what am I going to do with you next…?" Lola pondered out loud, tapping her chin and trying to remember exactly how they agreed things would go. The answer quickly came to her and her eyes widened in thought. "Aha! I remember!" She exclaimed and snapped her fingers.

She climbed back onto the bed and crawled back between Lana's legs, which were now relaxed. She tapped them gently but firmly to get Lana's attention.

"Put 'em back up again." Lola commanded.

Lana did, which allowed for easier access once again. She trembled a little bit, and more so when she felt Lola's hot breath puffing against her pussy. She felt fragile at that moment, the kind of fragility that, like her feminine getup, was the exact opposite of what one would expect of her. Every breath of hot air sent tremors of arousal throughout her whole body. She thought of the irony of how the toughness she was known for anywhere she went was tossed right out the window in the presence of her more refined twin behind closed doors. That irony turned her on even more.

Lola could've sworn she heard Lana call out her name when she delivered a small kiss on top of the swollen little nub. It was muffled and clearly desperate, which amused her even more. While she loved outright fucking Lana senseless, she found it more fun to toy with her first. Seeing her helpless and completely at her mercy gave Lola a sense of power that she craved. It made her proud of being able to tame a brute like Lana, which was no simple task. It made Lola giddy seeing her squirming and begging for more, begging for relief despite knowing she wouldn't get any for a while.

She placed little pecks along her crotch, her lips barely touching. That minimal contact was enough to get a _"mmf" _out of her each time. Lola looked up and snickered.

"Wow, are you really getting this hot and bothered from a little kiss from your sister? How _naughty…" _Lola shook her head and clicked her tongue in faux disapproval. She wasn't able to hide her smile, however. "Well, missy, if that's all it takes to make you beg, I'd love to see what happens when I do _this…"_

Before Lana could process what Lola was about to do, she shivered at the wet sensation of her tongue. She grunted and her heart pounded. While she knew that tongue well nowadays, it somehow always felt like the first time she got oral from her while sober and able to remember afterwards. That princess had a special way of doing it that far exceeded anything she felt from any previous flings before the twins got together. Perhaps it was partly due to Lola being the love of her life that made it feel so much better.

Even when she was just lightly licking across her already wet slit, Lana found it very difficult to keep control of herself. She was just as much into the edging aspect as Lola was, especially with the promise of an even more powerful climax once Lola had her way with her. To be fair though, it was Lana's idea in the first place. It felt as soft and gentle as an angel's touch. When Lola's tongue did delve further between the damp folds, it felt like she was ascending to Heaven. As if the light was just beyond her reach, taunting her.

Her breathing quickened until she was hyperventilating. Her eyes were screwed tightly closed and her face was beet red. It was nearly the same shade of red as her lipstick, some of which was now smeared on the gag and the sides around it. She let out a series of muffled wails, pleading for more. When she opened them, her eyes were misty and full of lustful desire. The urge to grab ahold of her head and thread her fingers through those soft golden locks was overwhelming. Unfortunately, she was too tied up to do so, what with the cuffs and chains. Just as she was getting closer to reaching Nirvana, it was snatched from her grasp.

Lola took notice of Lana nearly getting ready to let loose and withdrew from between her legs. The lower side of her face, from her cheeks to her chin and even a little bit of her nose, was drenched. She could see small strands of drool dripping from the bottom and corners of Lana's mouth. She caught the beseeching gaze that Lana held within her piercing blue eyes.

"Be patient, would you? For someone that's supposedly so tough and macho all the time…" Lola pulled the lingerie back up, stood up and walked along the side before turning to face Lana. With the way Lola was standing and Lana was sitting up, the former's crotch hovered right above the latter's face. "You're really a sissy little bitch."

Lola bent down and pulled the gag out of Lana's mouth. The straps fell to her neck, making it look more like an innocent necklace rather than what its actual purpose was. A long strand of drool connected to it broke and landed on her chest. The lipstick smeared onto her neck where the gag was resting. And now that she regained the ability to speak, she spoke three words:

"Is that so?"

Lola chuckled darkly. "I thought I already proved that. I thought you would know that no matter what, whether you're tough on the outside or just as much of a girly girl as you are on the inside… you'll always be my bitch. Buuuut it looks like I'll have to show you just how much of one you are."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Lana challenged, already knowing the answer.

"You know what else stays the same with you no matter what? You'll always be just as gross as ever. That never changed when you started getting kinky, in fact it made you even grodier. And I'd never have it any other way."

Lana smiled after hearing that last sentiment, and Lola smiled back. She could tell she was being sincere about it too. After all, if that wasn't true then she wouldn't have continued to put up with her or indulge her. Getting used to it as siblings and roommates living under the same roof was one thing, but to be willing to indulge her fantasies and kinks? Even when they were sometimes arguably on the more extreme side of things? Sure that didn't happen for every single one, as everyone has their limits and Lola's were understandable. Still, Lana couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman on the planet.

Lola then got back into character and narrowed her eyes, tapping her cheek twice. "Now open up." She commanded in a firm tone.

When she did, she reached over and hooked two of her right fingers around Lana's top incisors to pull her face up. Since Lana had lost her permanent front teeth in an injury related to gator wrestling around a decade ago and she refused to get fake ones, Lola had to make do. She felt butterflies in her stomach, as given her clean nature she was a little hesitant to do what she was about to do.

Squatting was a little awkward and she fumbled for a moment. Lola could feel Lana's tongue lapping at her, a nonverbal cue to hurry up already. Lana never was the patient type. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, exhaled, and let her muscles loosen. The stream made no sound on its own, but she could hear her gurgling.

Lana's tongue recoiled when a familiar salty and bitter taste hit it. It was familiar only due to Lola being kind enough to indulge her, though it was certainly not the taste she was a fan of. The liquid filled her greedy maw and a little spilled down her throat, making her cough. It trickled from her chin and dribbled on her neck, stopping where the gag was and collecting in a tiny puddle there. The strong scent and taste made her eyes water and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Despite all that, Lana loved it all. The feeling of being degraded was one of her favorite aspects of the different fantasies that popped up in her head, and it was even better when those thoughts were entertained. Her blistering core trembled and despite it being warm, she shivered. When it slowed to a drizzle and stopped, her mouth was suddenly held shut with one hand, trapping the piss within.

"Wow, even when you're a sissy you still can't help but make a mess. _Typical." _Lola remarked dismissively. While keeping her twin's mouth shut she tilted her head up again. "Swallow it." She commanded.

Lana closed her eyes and gulped a small amount each time, going through a few gulps until she was finished. She opened her eyes and exhaled heavily, a tired look on her face. It took a lot of her willpower to not cum right at that moment.

"You swallowed all of it?" Lola asked, letting go of her grip.

Lana nodded and opened her mouth wide, letting her tongue loll out as if she were at the doctor's office. She sank in her seat and let out a belch, exhausted and nearly dozing off. She was woken back up with a soft pat on the head.

"Good girl." Lola complimented. The scent of Lana's breath wafted up her nostrils and made her crinkle her nose. "Eww, I can smell it on your breath."

Suddenly, an odd thought came to her. "_Why the hell would anyone want… THAT to happen to them? Sure it's a degradation thing, but why specifically that…?" _Her eyes drifted towards Lana who was panting. "_Is she onto something that I don't know about?" _She turned her head from side to side as if looking out for any signs of danger. Despite knowing they had all the privacy they needed, a concept that still felt foreign as it wasn't something they were able to truly experience until they graduated college and moved into an apartment together.

She felt the same hesitance that she felt before, except it was stronger this time. Such a dirty and sinful idea came to her mind and she nearly felt sick thinking about going through with it. Although, it was comparably much tamer than what she did to Lana. Keeping that in mind, she decided to take that golden opportunity and get it over with. No time like the present.

Lana was just chilling there and waiting for what they would do next when Lola suddenly grabbed her by the chin and went in for a kiss. She let out a startled gasp as this was the last thing she would expect. By the time she started thinking about warning her, it was much too late and some tongue had slipped in, smearing the lipstick even more.

A few more moments of that, Lola's eyes widened at the watered down but still acrid taste. She flinched and pulled away with a disgusted look on her face, her fingers attempting to scrape the taste off of her tongue. "_Ick. _I guess that wasn't my brightest idea…" She mumbled.

"It's not even the taste that I like either." Lana commented while trying not to laugh and failing, a snort and a snicker escaping.

"At least now I know for a fact that won't be something I'm into. Anyway I'm gonna go get some mouthwash and I'll be right back."

Lola crouched to reach for the rose-shaped gag that had been hanging on Lana's neck and put it back in her mouth with the top canine teeth jutting out again. That way the aftertaste would stay there for at least a little bit longer. "You just keep that there for now, and I'll be right back."

She got up off the bed and left the room, intending on taking her sweet time. It would count as a break to let everything cool down. It would make the edging process much easier, and then it would be time to wrap things up and finally let Lana have her happy ending. Perhaps she could get one at the same time. Oh, the things she would do for that sister of hers.

After spending some time rinsing the foul taste out of her mouth and reflecting on what she just did, Lola returned and closed the door behind her. In her hands were two new objects - in one was a wireless Magic Wand vibrator, and in the other was a medium-sized buttplug. The latter had a piece meant to stick out, in this case a pink jewel. She climbed back onto the bed, now laying down casually on her side and facing Lana.

"Sorry I took so long. How are you holding up?" All she heard was a couple muffled sounds, so she took the gag out again. It had been there long enough anyway, in her opinion.

"Pretty good. But _damn _it takes forever for the taste to go away."

"Yep, that was the point per your request for some reason that I'll just never understand." Lola rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we'll never speak of that little stunt I pulled again, alright?"

Lana didn't respond other than with some chuckling.

"I said, we'll never speak of that again!"

"Hmph, fine. As you wish." Lana replied. "_Oh I'm totally gonna bring it up just to mess with her later." _She thought to herself. It was simply too good not to, and as her sister it was in her nature to be a tease.

Lola set the plug aside and switched the magic wand on. A low hum filled the room. She lifted Lana's skirt up and placed the swirling foam head of the wand onto her covered pussy.

Lana threw her head back and let out an uncharacteristically girly moan. It was a sound she didn't even know she was capable of making. Her voice was normally deep and gravelly, yet when things got particularly intense it would sometimes raise in pitch. Never had it been this loud or high-pitched before, however. It sounded almost like a mousey squeak, in fact. It was vibrating right against her clit, on the lowest setting yet still enough to make Lana want to melt right then and there.

Lola dragged it around and held it at different angles. She also messed with the speed settings on the device. She mostly kept it at a default slow speed but occasionally switched to the maximum setting for a second or two only to go back to the first one. She knew her like the back of her hand and it was all too easy to turn her randy. And all while Lana was partially restrained and helpless in her position.

It was risky enough using it in the first place, though, so Lola soon switched the magic wand off and put it to the side. Why waste the grand finale with a toy when there were other methods that would make it even better? She pulled the lacy panties down to Lana's ankles again and wasted no time plugging her up.

Lana whimpered from it being so sudden, and with minimal lube as well. She had quite a high tolerance for pain and it started ebbing away into pleasure instead. It was one of those things that get better the more experience you have with it. It was an acquired taste, like some of the other things they got into. What completely took her mind off of any pain was the sight of Lola suddenly taking her place on top of her.

With their naked, wet pussies pressing against each other, Lola sat proudly. She had one hand pressed against Lana's chest while the other lightly traced her features. There were many to trace, from the many battle scars she had gained throughout her life, to her abs that were a result of hard work and lots of sparring. She leaned forward, nearly docking her breasts with Lana though ending up a little higher above instead. While wiggling her hips and rubbing against her ever so slightly, she reached out and held Lana's chin up with a finger.

Lola gave her a seductive smirk and watched her sister's submissive pleading with hungry eyes. Lana also had hungry eyes, a look she usually only had when getting ready to go into primal mode. Had their positions been switched, Lola was sure she would've been ravaged long ago. But now, it was her turn to do the ravaging. They had the same carnal desire, and Lola felt on edge herself as well. Her tongue flicked over her lips, wetting them.

"You've been a good girl." Lola began. "So far you've taken everything like a champ. I have to say, I'm proud of you."

Lana smiled softly, only exposing her top teeth and the gap. She blinked slowly like a trustful cat would, as if to say _"Aww, shucks."_

"I think you've finally earned a treat for being a good little pet. Don't you agree?"

Lana nodded frantically, already feeling pressure building up within the pelvic region.

"All you need is the magic word~"

"P-please! Lola… I-I don't think I can wait any longer!" Lana whined. She gave her puppy eyes, an expression she had been a longtime master of pulling off.

"There you go. Now just sit back and relax, missy." Lola poked the metal tag with the nickname inscribed on it and watched it sway back and forth with a jingle.

Eager to finally let out their pent-up frustration in the heat of passion, Lola thrust her hips forward. The thrust spread her 'lips' apart as well as Lana's, exposing the sensitive pink flesh they hid. It wasn't a gentle thrust either; Lola put an intense amount of force into it and it was enough to rock Lana back. It also made her service cap fly off her head and land on Lana's stomach with a soft plop.

She picked it up and put it back on, then started vigorously thrusting again. She leaned forward and used one hand to hold onto Lana's shoulder and the other sank into the bed's mattress to keep her balance. Lola's clawlike nails helped keep her grip on her shoulder, kind of like a sharp grappling hook. They dug into the skin and left small red streaks in their wake, though Lana didn't mind. If anything, the sensation only made her hornier than she already was.

Since her hands were bound and suspended over her head, they weren't going to be much use to Lana aside from keeping balance. She pulled down on the chain to help lift her body in addition to the power her leg muscles provided, and met each thrust with one of her own. She grit her teeth and let out a grunt. They quite literally rocked each others' worlds as well as the bed. It made audible sounds as it moved back and forth in place while the twins went all out on each other. At some point, Lola's cap fell off yet again, making her reach out to put it back on a few times.

Various shouts of "_YEAH, YOU LIKE THAT YOU FRILLY GODDAMN SISTERFUCKER" _and "_OH SHIT OH FUCK GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, AND YOU'RE A DIRTY SISTERFUCKER TOO" _among the rest of the curse word library filled the room. Louds were known for living up to their surname in any given situation.

"G-good thing we so-soundpr-proofed the bedroom!" Lola stuttered, barely able to hold her own as the two tribbed. By then Lana was pulling her back and forth more so than the other way around.

"Y-yeah, w-wait, Lola, I'm gonna- _I'm gonna-" _Lana panted.

Despite the sudden warning, Lola was caught off-guard by Lana lurching forward and practically grabbing her waist with her thighs as she wrapped her legs around it. Lana's heels clacked against each other, sort of scissoring each other as she tried her best to make sure they wouldn't dig into Lola's back. Lana knew firsthand how painful that was from a past experience. What she couldn't stop was the heavy feeling spreading throughout her pelvic region, like molten lava flowing. Not that she would want to anyway, and judging by her reaction, Lola was getting close too.

Lana squeezed her eyes shut, threw her head back and pulled on the chain harder than ever as she allowed feral fury to take over. She howled and yowled at the ceiling as a rush of ecstasy flooded her mind and body. It was a loud, guttural sound that reflected the wild nature she was known for having. The climax felt many, _many _times more powerful than any "regular" one could hope to be. In fact, it didn't even feel like a single orgasm. If anything, it felt like two happening at the same time! Lana wasn't even sure whether that was really the case or if it was just one really drawn out orgasm. Either way, she found herself completely lost in it and the world became a blur to her. Without being aware of doing so, she kept rubbing up and down and drew it out for even longer.

"L-Lana, me too!" Lola cried out, nearly losing her grip.

In the process, Lola reached her limit as well and a similar sensation overpowered her. While it wasn't as powerful as Lana's, it wasn't something to be underestimated either. She squealed in delight as she held a wide twisted grin. She wasn't sure if she was, but it felt like she went cross-eyed, at least for a moment. Ah well, everyone makes weird facial expressions during sex. At least they did anyway, she knew Lana did so too.

After what felt like an eternity of intensity, their orgasmic highs wore off. Lana unwrapped her legs and let herself sink into the bed while Lola collapsed onto Lana. They panted and caught their breath, waiting for the rest of their senses to return to them. Their whole bodies were sweating and felt boiling hot but it was the most prevalent in their dark red faces.

After a minute of laying there, Lola rolled off onto her back on the bed, a quivering mess. "Holy… I think that was our most intense session this _month…"_

"Yeah… I can barely move my legs…" Lana replied, quivering as well.

Lola looked up towards where her still cuffed wrists would be, and noticed something was off. The chain connecting to the metal piece on the wall had been snapped away from Lana's cuffs and hung limply on the wall. Meanwhile, Lana rested her bound wrists on her chest, seemingly unaware.

"Jesus, Lana, you broke the chain!"

"Huh…?" Lana sat up and looked behind her. "Ah shit, guess I did."

"Yeah, again. You know, it's getting harder and harder to find a chain strong enough for you when we do intense stuff like this."

"Looks like I'm just too strong to be kept chained up." Lana chuckled. "It's a mystery why you're usually the one on top then."

"Because brains and beauty over brawn, duh!" Lola snarked, playfully elbowing Lana's shoulder. "Hold on a sec, lemme get you uncuffed."

She forced herself to get up and with some difficulty, walked over to the nightstand. She made her way back to the bed, holding a small key, and undid the lock. She also pulled the plug out and the gag that looked more like a necklace off. "Put these over there."

Lana grabbed ahold of the items and did so. After they both slipped their shoes off, she got up on all fours. She circled around a few times before curling up like a dog and yawning.

Lola looked down at her and smiled. She could use some sleep as well, it was late and their playtime sapped all of her energy. She didn't even mind still being in her dominatrix outfit, and Lana didn't seem to mind being in her girly outfit either. She reached out and gently scratched behind her left ear, giving her what was known to them as "head scratchies."

Lana closed her eyes and purred contently. "_Goodnight."_ She whispered.

"_Goodnight." _Lola whispered back. She turned the light off completely and dozed off as well. That meeting with Lisa could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
